1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for de-rinding or trimming a piece of meat or a piece of a slaughtered animal.
2. Description of Related Art
In the processing of a piece of meat or a piece of a slaughtered animal skin, fat, muscles, tendons and rind are removed. If the piece of meat has a relatively uniform thickness, the de-rinding and skinning can take place by means of a machine with the help of a skinning, fleecing and/or de-rinding device. For example, this holds true for a boned belly of pork. The remnants of fat which are left over in the automatic processing of a meat plate or the remnants of meat which are left over in the automatic processing of a plate have up to now been removed by hand. The processor must distinguish between muscle meat and fat. At the edges of the boned belly of pork there are frequently skin folds present. Due to the irregular thickness a post-processing by hand is also necessary at these places. This processing by hand is not only time-consuming and costly, but rather is also connected with a danger of injury for the processor.
The rinding of a boned pork has up to this point also occurred partially by hand. The ham with the foot or the shoulder with the ribs is removed by a processor by hand and guided to the blade of a rinding machine. In the process the ham must be aligned in such a way that the blade can grip the rind during the cutting. As soon as the blade has penetrated the rind, the ham is pressed against and turned to the blade by means of rollers. This represents a high risk of injury for the processor in particular in the region of his hands. In addition processing by hand is connected with high expenses.